


The Soldier

by LadyAztec



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: AU, Drug Use, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gen, MMA - Avengers, Other, Stockholm Syndrome, Unresolved Sexual Tension, a little ooc, underground fighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-05-13 04:55:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5695582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAztec/pseuds/LadyAztec
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SHIELD Gym is an up and coming promotion and gym.<br/>Jane is dating Thor "The Asgardian" Odinson.<br/>Jane drags Darcy to event where she sees "The Soldier" James Barnes<br/>HYDRA Gym and Promotions isn't going to give up their "Asset" so easily.<br/>Darcy's learning something family isn't all that cracked up to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously I don't own any major characters, only the not recognizable ones

Darcy knew what she was getting into when she signed up. She just never considered it would come to this.  
James “The Soldier” Barnes was an enigma in the underground fight circuit. Undefeated.  
_Was. Darcy. Was undefeated. Because of you._  
She shook her head, forcing those thoughts from her mind. It wouldn’t do any good for them now. Not with James lying in a hospital bed, tubes coming from his nose.  
_How did this happen to us?_

~

“Jane, please I don’t want to go.” Darcy pleaded with her roommate who was forcing her into the shower. Jane was begging her to be her escort to watch her new beau compete. While she was studying for her degree she’d met and fallen in hopeless love with Thor “The Asgardian” Odinson, an up and coming mixed martial arts fighter who competed on New York’s underground circuit. Apparently they paid well, Jane was wearing an entire new outfit, a sleeveless jacket with “Asgardian Princess” on the back in blue letters that matched Thor’s signature fight shorts. Darcy’s seen them plenty of times on the floor when she’d come back from a late studying session at the library. Darcy and Jane were so different but so similar, the two had hit it off the first day of orientation.

“C’mon, Thor loves when you come watch! We’re celebrating the start of the season with the team afterward!” Jane fit in beautifully on Thor’s arm. Her petite frame and brilliant mind compliment his muscular body and granted, selective brain. Thor was smart, but he lacked common sense occasionally. Jane made up for him in spades.

Truth be told, Thor was like Darcy’s big brother. She loved and hated that fact. Love it because hello top shelf space! Hated it because now she was hardly every approached by other guys. Her dating life had taken a nose dive. Not that Darcy necessarily minded, especially when finals came around.

“You know I don’t really fit in with the team.” Darcy tried again even as she striped down and got in the shower. The “team” was what was known as The Avengers, straight out of Shield Gym under the direction and coaching of Nick “Director” Fury. There were many fighters but some played dual roles. Tony “Iron Man” Stark as worked as promotions and innovations. “The Captain” Steve Rogers, was head of the fight team and team strategist. Natasha “Widow” Romanoff was the top of the underground women’s division. Though she rarely competed, she spent more time gathering intel on potential opponents for her teammates, only competing when she felt like it. Thor of course was a talented fighter and team muscle if potential opponents tried anything outside of the ring.

“I don’t know why you think that, everyone loves you. Except Nick, but that’s probably because of your baking skills. Ruining a fighter’s diet and all.” Jane was styling her hair up to make sure everyone could see the writing on her jacket. Her fitted skinny jeans were joined by simple flats and a white tank top. Darcy envied Jane who could pull off any outfit without a crane to support her ample chest.

“Because it’s weird. You and Thor are great, Nick can’t stand me, Steve doesn’t pay much mind to anyone except Nat or Tony and the later only because he annoys him, and Tony just cracks joke at my expense!” Darcy put on a big bravado but she had pretty low self-esteem. She quickly dressed in high waist jeans, a cute red baby doll top and some black flats. She brushed and blew her hair out to be ready in time, her make-up was quick as well, mascara, lipstick, and just a touch of concealer to her pretty average face.

“Fine but at least sit with me until Thor’s fight is over. Natasha doesn’t talk to me like you do. She’s too busy scoping out the next opponent.”

~

James “Bucky” Barnes, AKA “The Soldier” let his best friend tape up his hands. Shield Gym was negotiating his switch from Hydra Gym to Shield after Steve found him fighting in a broken down backyard under their direction. Hydra only cared about you if produced results and made sure their membership numbers were up. James was good at that. At the mindless fighting because it made the hurt go away.

Steve got separated from him after they fought together in the war. No one had news on the other and they both assumed the other was dead. Another causality in a cruel world. Without Steve he had no family, the Army didn’t care much for him after he lost his arm. Though he was lucky to be the candidate for a Stark Prosthetic, the skin cover so seamless it was like he’d never lost his arm at all. He checked with them once in a while, when they wanted to tinker around or give him updates.

He looked up at Steve smiling. They would fight together again, and this time, it wouldn’t have to stop because of separation. Steve fought to break his contract with Hydra and thanks to Tony, who James recently found out was a Stark, he was free to sign with Shield. Tonight was the first night he’d be fighting for them. While everyone in the underground knew his record was undefeated this would be his first fight under a new promotion.

“Ladies and gentlemen! For the first time! Please welcome James “The Soldier” Barnes!” Darcy’s head snapped up from her phone, she’d been absently reading her next assignment while waiting for Thor’s fight as co-main event, when she heard the new comer Jane elbowed her in the ribs.

The most handsome man stalked towards the stage, his head down under a silver shirt and black and red fight shorts. He acted as if he didn’t hear the screaming and cheering of the crowd. He looked around crowd only as a quick glance. His eyes met hers and she lost her breath.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry there's not plot line yet or a schedule but i'm doing my best

Chapter Two

Darcy watched in amazement as the man systematically took apart his opponent. His movements fluid and gracefully even as they landed brutal and solid blows. Even Jane was in shock. Darcy would have thought Jane would have been use to the violence seeing as Thor was known for his knock out power. Natasha raised a single eyebrow but said nothing still surveying the crowd.

“I have to go Jane. I’ll see you at home.” She knew her excuse would fall on deaf ears but the slight tilt of Natasha’s head let her knew that she’d been heard. She didn’t mind if Jane thought she was running from the violence. It was better than her knowing she was running from that intense stare. Those eyes. Darcy quickly shook her head. It was dangerous to get involved with these fighters. Not all of them were Thor or even Steve; who wore their hearts on their sleeves. Darcy may have been a bookworm but she’d heard everyone talk. Some fighters were extremely dangerous. 

~

James wasn’t sure why he’d fixated on the brunette currently running out of the arena. He wanted to follow her but the team prevented him from seeing where she was going. The fight didn’t last long and it was probably one of his better times. The guy had been sloppy and transparent. No skill to defend the blows James threw. Hell James didn’t even break a sweat. The announcer called him winner and James stalked out of the cage, disregarding the crowd cheering.

“You certainly got the female vote.” A soft voice spoke behind him as he undid the wraps and tape.

“Natasha.” He said with mild distain. Steve may vouch for her but James didn’t put much stock in the redhead. He used to fight with her, train with her, she only ever looked out for herself. 

“Seriously, Jane’s little friend flittered away just as you were knocking that guy out.” He pretended not to notice the drop of information. It was one of Nat’s specialties. It’s how she gathered information for combat.

“I didn’t notice anyone. It’s called focus.” He kicked off his fight shorts and grabbed a towel making a bee line for showers. Natasha had no filter or modesty she didn’t care if she was invading your space for James never let her see him sweat. As he predicted she followed.

“I asked around, Thor’s adopted her as sister apparently. He watches out for them both on campus.” He shook his head behind the curtain where Nat couldn’t see him or his expressions. That meant she was young, all the more reason to stay away from her. He wasn’t even sure why he was fixated on her. He literally had only seen her for a few minutes at a distance. It made no sense to wanting to see her again. She was one of a million faces he saw in the cage. 

“Natasha why should I care about some girl?” He got down to the point of her little game. Because that’s what it was to Natasha, a game. He wasn’t going to play, he’d been a pawn before and he wouldn’t do it again.

“Alright.” She replied, her footsteps echoing as she left the showers. Finally. James cleaned up and the water trail down his body until it ran cold.

“Bucky?” Steve’s voice penetrated the silence. “You in here?” James grabbed his towel and slung it around his waist and exited the showers.

“Yea, just getting dressed.” Steve’s face showed relief and then regret. He shuffled his feet. James raised his eyebrow. “What’s up?”

“Oh, uh the team is going out to celebrate and I know you’re still getting adjusted…did you wanna go?” James wasn’t in any mood to drink or party, especially since he was still getting coming back from the control HYDRA had over him.

“Nah, you go though, I’ll see you at home.” Steve left and James through on his clothes had headed out to the brisk walk home.

~

Darcy found herself in a coffee shop/book store on her walk home, she’d let time slip away and it was already late when she’d left the arena. Most people had already gone home and the sidewalks were devoid of any human activity. She debated on calling a cab but she was tight this month, one of her professors had added a last minute textbook and she’d had to overnight it to get her homework done in time. She tapped the pocket of her bag and realized her taser was missing. Of course, she’d assumed she’d be with Jane and Thor all night, why would she need the taser?   
“Well Darcy that was stupid of you.” She gripped her sweater and began her trek to her shared apartment. 

At first she didn’t notice, the extra set of steps following her. But now they weren’t trying to be quiet anymore. She didn’t even realize she’d taken the wrong alleyway to cut through. She picked up her pace. It was two sets now. She recalled all the training Thor insisted on, basic self-defense he said. She remembered watching Sandra Bullock in Mrs. Congeniality and how to SING. But as she broke into a run, her mind was focused on her breathing and not exhausting all her energy. 

The catcalls started and Darcy felt the tears well up her eyes. She wasn’t stupid, she wasn’t some static but yet her she was.  
“Where you running to baby?”  
“Just a little fun.”

Just as Darcy was rounding a corner she felt the tug on her sweater, she let out a blood curding scream before a hand slammed down over her mouth.

~

James heard the scream just as he’d rounded the corner. Sometimes he liked to get lost in New York it was like coming home and seeing things that never changed. His heart raced and he sprinted down the alley where he’d seen the silhouettes go. He could still the struggle. The men were cursing, the woman they grabbed was putting up a hell of fight. One man screamed and the other cried and James could have sworn he heard the tell-tale sound of bones breaking. He raced around the corner and nearly missed one man as he speared into him, yanking him away from the lady and a quick throw of his fist knocked him out. He turned back to see the lady slam down her the heel of her foot on the other man’s toes, making him jerk away from her. James quickly grabbed her shoving her behind him while he faced the man.

“We’re walking out here, you wanna stop us? You’ll end up like your buddy over there.” The man was about to advance but suddenly backed away, yanking his friend up and stumbling down the alley. James furrowed his brows, until he saw the skin cover was peeling back from his dive exposing the metal underneath. He quickly shoved down his sleeves but it was too late. She’d seen it.

Darcy was shaking, leaning against the old brick wall of the building while her savior dispatched her assailant. She saw the gleam reflection off the moonlight, she also saw him yank down his sleeve when he realized. She didn’t care if he had warts under his hoodie the man just saved her life. She wasn’t about to be a bitch about it.

She couldn’t really make out his face, he stood in the shadows and she was bathed in moonlight. Tentatively she took a step forward. Her hand outstretched for his. He hesitated but Darcy was not one to back down, despite just being attacked she recovered quickly. It wasn’t easy growing up in Texas, especially with boys who couldn’t take no for an answer. 

“Can you come into the light? I’d like to thank you…you know for saving my life.” He took a step than another until his body was just a foot or two from hers. His face still under his hoodie. She slowly reached up, pushing the sides back, her eye catching his slight twitch.

When she realized who was under than hoodie she gasped. What were the odds of the man who had systematically destroyed someone in the cage, be her rescuer? Someone from SHIELD, someone who would tell Thor… She jumped back as if she’d been burned.

“You…You’re from SHIELD.” Her eyes never left his.

“I’m new. Didn’t think I’d be saving damsels in distress though. Are you alright?” James refused to let her know he’d recognized her. Refused to let her know she’d had an effect on him. Her surprise at him was nothing compared to his at who he was rescuing. Could it be fate? First at the arena then here? Was it all a coincidence or destiny? Steve said things happened for a reason.

“I’ll walk you back, either to the police station or your apartment, don’t care witch.” He picked up his back that he’d thrown half way down the alley followed by her discarded purse. She squeaked and caught up with him.

“I didn’t get a good look at their faces, did you?” He shook his head. He wished he had, but he was focused on getting Darcy away from them to catch any details.

“Unfortunately no. Your apartment then?” She nodded.

“Yeah, without a good look police can’t really do anything, probably gang bangers. I just lost track of where I was going. How stupid.” He nudged her with his arm.

“Not stupid, it has happened to locals too. All these street look alike once night hits.” Darcy stuck a little closer to James. Unaware of the pull that made her slip her arm through his. She just felt safe. It was just the effects of being attacked and the saved. She directed James to her apartment address. They wandered the streets in silence until they stood outside her building. The lights were off a sure sign Jane was staying at Thor’s place for the night, enjoying a victory he surely must have gotten. Jane was usually home sulking if Thor lost. She’d spent more than one evening eating ice cream and watching girly movies until Thor had finished berating himself and swept Jane off to “reinvigorate him”. Thor loved to tell Jane she was his source of power, that she made him a better man and fighter. It was definitely a smooth line. It had Jane hook line and sinker. Darcy didn’t mind though, Thor was confident in his feelings, Thor made no secret that he thought Jane hung the stars. Darcy could only wish for a love like that.

“This is me.” She said, detaching herself from James’s arm. He handed her, her purse and she couldn’t be sure but his fingers lingered on her strap.

“Stay safe.” He said gruffly. He waited like a sentry until she was up the steps to the door. Don’t ask her what made her ask, she wasn’t even sure it was her until she heard her own voice asking but she couldn’t take the words back once they were out.

“Would you stay? Just for a little while?” He heart pounded in her chest, what was she doing?

He stared at her for a minute, his mind furiously rejecting the idea but his mouth refusing to listen.

“Sure for a bit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hope this is starting to make sense...if not. It will soon, I hope.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy and James have a heart to heart. Sort of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry it's taken me almost two months! I've had some writer's block and i'm also trying to write Nanny Potts. Which is a lot harder than it sounds!

Chapter Three

Once her door shut and James’s presence filled their small apartment she forgot how to act. She stumbled around his larger body and awkwardly made her way to the kitchen.

“Do you want something to drink? I think after that; I need a good cup of tea.” He caught her eye and nodded shortly. She waved at the living room.

“Make yourself at home, door on the left is the bathroom, directly across is my room and Jane and her private bathroom are down the hall. I do not need see Thor bright and early in the morning.” Darcy busied herself as she broke out her grandmother’s antique silver tea set. (That she kept in pristine condition.) She rarely had an opportunity to use it and why not now? Darcy loved the eras gone by. The 40’s were her favorite as far as fashion went. While it wasn’t practical for school or work on the rare occasion she had a date she dressed to impress. Though it rarely went past a first date. 

She set the tea tray down on the coffee table and picked up the remote and her tea cup. Kicking off her shoes she sat opposite of James. He was taking inventory of the place, she watched as his eyes scanned everything and then as he took his cup.

“You’re so young.” He remarked. Darcy stilled, tilting her head at him. He brushed his fingers over the photo of her, Jane and Thor when they’d first met.   
“Not really.” She remarked. She’d seen many things in her short life, horrible things that she kept locked away. His gaze landed on her.

She looked tiny in the oversized seat, all pillows and blankets, it was obviously her seat of choice she’d made it hers and it looked like she spent more than one night asleep on the chair. The little emotion that had leaked out of her voice displayed wounds that hadn’t healed.  
“I was in the army before…” He started, he sat down picking up the delicate cup. “Steve was my best growing up we did everything together, but when we enlisted, it was different. He didn’t need me anymore.” He stopped himself. He wasn’t a talker and certainly not about his time in the army, and not about Steve. The wounds were still raw and he was like a dangerous animal when he was wounded. Darcy was just a sip of a girl, with too old eyes. James had heard bits and pieces of information about Darcy mostly from the team. 

The silence fell over them.

“I was a freshman.” Her voice broken the stillness, “My mom and me were hardly ever on the same page but it went all downhill my freshman year of high school.” Darcy’s eyes landed on the petite cup in James’s hands, looking so small and breakable yet Darcy saw the hidden strength the way he could break it, but chose not to.

“We got separated, we both thought the other was dead.” The warm liquid relaxed him, Darcy, by all his talk should be the last person he was opening up to. Not even Steve had heard the whole story, James was sure Steve had pieced it together by now though. It seemed like his life was public property. Darcy didn’t know him from Adam, she still had the air of innocence about her.

“She had a boyfriend…he got drunk.”

“Was taken by the enemy, lost my arm.”

“She didn’t believe me. She’s still with him.”

“Lost my memory for a while, Steve found me under Hydra.”

“I buried the memories so I wouldn’t have to face them.”

“I beat the memories out so I wouldn’t have to face them.”

They each seemed to forget the other was there while their stories fell from the lips, like a truth serum the tea released the anxiety that built up inside them.  
Darcy broke out some homemade cookies she’d planned on eating during her study session, instead cranking up Netflix and passed a fresh cup of milk to James.

“Let’s just enjoy the night before we go back to reality tomorrow.” The words they spoken still hung in the air but James didn’t mind the girl’s closeness or even the funny children’s movie she selected. He’d missed some of the recent Disney movies and he was glad he’d met someone who shared his enjoyment.

“It’s a Stark Prosthetic, the skin cover is almost seamless. Tony beams whenever he sees me in gym because it’s something he pushed for against his father’s wishes. It’s highly technically in the way it was designed, they told me it’ll get stronger as I work it out. So it’s not a super arm or an unfair advantage in the ring. I’ve been tested and put through the ringer with the mixed martial arts committee. SHIELD keeps copies of all the reports when we travel because each state has their own commission. Though the big one is the Nevada Commission so when I passed theirs it was a relief.” 

It was probably the most he’d said in a long time but Darcy made the words come easy and it didn’t feel like he was being judged or psychoanalyzed. She just sat there sipping her tea, her jeans clad legs tucked underneath her, listening. He didn’t know the first thing about Darcy Lewis but in that moment it didn’t matter. They were just two people who found a safe place in each other, consequences be damned.

Darcy shuffled out of her seat and planted herself next to him. So close the scent of her sunshine shampoo assaulted his senses. Her teacup set down she ran her fingers over his left arm, eyes wide at the way it was almost flawless. He registered her touch but kept his body still, no one touched the are except techs and of course training but the team knew he was against touching. As quickly as her touch appeared it was gone, Darcy grabbed the remote and flipped through the movies on Netflix before deciding on an 80’s fantasy movie.

“I’ve always loved this movie, the antagonist appears to be a bad guy, and yeah he’s got a really twisted way of woo his lady love but I think his heart is the right place. I’ve spent many a night writing up a way they could do a sequel.”

James laughed a little and when she laid her head against his shoulder, sleep finally taking over, he maneuvered to the large nest of a chair tucking her under a throw blanket. He did actually finish the movie and if anyone asked whether or not he like David Bowie as an actor he’d deny it. But as he shuffled into his boots and set the tea set back in the kitchen, he knew he’d discovered a new love of cheesy movies with would be heroes in them.

~

Darcy woke up with a sore neck from her night in her chair. She briefly wondered if James had stayed after she fell asleep but the tidy way her couch and kitchen looked and obvious lack of male presence she knew he hadn’t. No matter. Darcy was glad for the company and if she made a new friend so be it. James “The Solider” Barnes didn’t seem like he had many in the way of close friends and after Darcy made it passed his guff exterior he wasn’t as terrifying as he seemed. 

Jane wasn’t home yet and if the sun was anything to go by it wasn’t too late in the morning so Jane and Thor were probably still in the throes of victories love making. Darcy made her way to her bedroom opting for a quick shower then head off to the library to waste her day studying like a normal college student. Her mind wandered to her night with James, he’s been different that much she knew. Thor hadn’t given her the run down yet and he probably would as he did when she first became the team’s unofficial supplier of baked goods. Probably best not to mention the alley way attack or James staying most of the night. 

The warm water washed all the worry and stress from her body and as she was washing her hair she heard the tell-tale sign of the front door opening.  
Jane must be home. But she didn’t hear her call out for her. Maybe she was just tired from her night out. Darcy quickly finished up her shower and took a tentative peak out of bathroom door. It wasn’t Jane because the soon to be scientist couldn’t be quiet to save her life. She quickly ducked back into her room and dressed, dashing out to meet the threat head on. What she found shocked her.

James was placing a bag and a hot coffee cup on the counter. He hadn’t seen her yet but she saw him scribble out a note and leave it next to the breakfast goodies. He stood and made his way back to the door, this time locking the bottom lock as he walked out the door with a soft click. Darcy dashed to the kitchen, scrambling up the note.

Darcy,

Thanks for the evening and movie. I have a new secret that I can never tell anyone. Here’s breakfast. 

See ya around,

James Barnes

She peaked into the bag and there were two fresh croissants sandwiches that smelled amazing and Darcy knew they had to be from the organic bakery around the corner. The two girls there who ran it knew Darcy by name. Max and Caroline were super sweet and always had treats for her when she mentioned she was going to delivery goodies to the team. Darcy was sure Caroline was star struck while Max played indifferent when Thor and Jane would accompany her. 

“Darcy! I’m home!” Jane’s voice echo from the door and Darcy quickly tucked the note into her jeans.

“Hey I’m in here!” She pulled out the croissants and handed one to Jane who had a fresh sex glow walking on cloud nine.

“Yum! I’m starved!” Jane poured herself a glass of milk and hoped up on a bar stool. Darcy munched on hers while telling Jane she was heading for the library for the day.

“Don’t study too hard! I’ll meet you there later. I’m going to help Natasha get ready for a celebratory cook out for James. They’re celebrating his first win with Shield. It’s tomorrow you wanna come?” Darcy shrugged by nodded. 

“Sure sounds fun. Now boss lady, tell Thor I said hi and the team that I’ll bring the goodies! I have studying to do.”

Darcy scratched her head and she re-read the note as she packed her backpack. Deciding she’d just take it one day at a time. She still didn’t know much at James and they could be friends. 

Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are lovely reminders you care!
> 
> So I know it was a little out there for James to bring back breakfast but I wanted to establish their budding relationship.
> 
> James use to take care of Steve that includes making sure he was fed. He considers Darcy his new friend thus she gets cared for.


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of fast forwarding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I really hated the flow of this chapter. I couldn't pin down a timeframe/ my mind was scattered.
> 
> There's a couple of time jumps but I think it works out.
> 
> Also! I'm sorry it was really late when I posted chapter 3 and I didn't update the warning or note the possible trigger.

Chapter Four

It had started out simple. Darcy didn’t even know when everything changed. It’d been months since she first met James “The Solider” Barnes, the newest undefeated MMA fighter of SHIELD Gym. They’re friendship budded since the night James saved her in the alleyway and subsequently developed a love for the David Bowie’s Labyrinth. She joined Jane and Thor at James’s victory party and while she did have a final to study for Darcy let herself have fun and enjoy the festivities.

Tony, as per usual, had outdone himself with the party designs, Pepper Potts, in Darcy’s humble opinion, was saint for doing the job for Tony. Pepper was the woman behind the man, flawlessly executing anything Tony’s crazy mind could come up with. When Howard and Tony butted heads, Pepper and Maria swooped into smooth things over. Pepper looked so laid back from the usually pants suits Darcy was used to seeing her in. A red and gold T-shirt and cut off shorts with some strappy sandals happily hanging on Tony’s arm as they conversed with Steve.

Steve’s new beau, Sam was hanging out with Clint by the drinks. Clint was a former fighter for SHIELD, he’d recruited Natasha who in turn recruited everyone else. He made enough money from putting SHIELD on the map that he retired young, married his sweetheart and had a few kids. They were running around while Laura was chatting with Helen, the athletic trainer on staff. 

The party was very much underway when Darcy finally ran into James again, he was relaxing not really partying or mingling but there and somewhat engaged. 

“You look lonesome,” Darcy handed James a glass of lemonade, sitting down next to him.

“Didn’t know you’d be here.” He didn’t let the smile show but he was happy to see her. He didn’t think it’d be this soon but nonetheless.

“Yea, tagged along with Jane and Thor. So…I got your note. Thanks for breakfast.” She had a faint color on her cheeks but James ignored it. He still wasn’t sure he should be involved with anyone. But friends. He could do friends. 

~

When he got back this morning Steve had wondered out of his bedroom wearing just boxers, hair tousled, with a distinct discoloration on his collarbone.

“Fun night?” Steve stumbled and hit his shin on the coffee table on his way to the kitchen.

“Shit, sorry…oh Bucky. You just getting in?” James nodded but deflected the soon to be interrogation. 

“Yea, wondered around a bit. Nothing to worry about. Breakfast?” James tossed the paper bags on the counter and went to start the coffee pot. Steve still took it black like he did when they were stationed together. 

“Sam’s just getting up, we’re gonna hit the gym get it ready for the party today.” Ah yes, the party they were throwing to celebrate his first win under SHIELD. It’d thrown James for a loop when Steve introduced him to Sam. He remembered Steve falling over himself for one of the visiting officers, Peggy Carter. Steve informed while he and Peggy were friends and yes he had been quite infatuated it was also Peggy who let him discover who he really was. Thus enter Sam. It was nice to hear that the time James had been missing Peggy took care of Steve in his stead. 

“Yea, I’ll ride along.”

~

The party was a raging success and it was the start of Darcy’s and James’s friendship. Darcy didn’t need Jane to tag along to gym, she’d show up with goodies. (All healthy, no sugar, she’s run the recipes by Fury and Helen first.) or actually took up training herself. It was actually a group effort and it was usually who ever wasn’t busy. If she wasn’t here she was out. James would pick her up to go see the latest cheesy movie or the new arcade game. In fact, Darcy’s grades even picked up, shockingly enough. The balance between school life and personal took on a whole definition for her. What else changed was Darcy’s presence on the fight scene. She was a new figure at the fights, and it definitely was noticed. 

Three months after their first introduction, Darcy was in her usually seat with Jane. Natasha was actually competing tonight so her seat was empty. James had given Darcy her own jacket to wear, though it wasn’t personalized like Jane’s. The simple “TEAM SHIELD” on the back let everyone know who she was cheering for. 

Happy, one of Tony’s friends/bodyguard/driver was sitting with them. He was eagerly chatting about some rumor that New York was going host the Contest of Champions this year, the Super Bowl of the MMA world. Darcy smiled and nodded not really concerned about it until a late night strategy meeting when it was made announced that Hydra wanted James back.

This particular fight night, James was competing against a former teammate, a member of Hydra named Brock “Crossbones” Rumlow. Darcy was biting her lip as the match took place. They traded blow for blow, James expertly weaving in and away as Rumlow threw shot after shot. The first two rounds had been decided one each, the final third round would decide the victor.

“Relax Darcy, it’ll be okay, Thor and Steve trained him for this don’t-” Jane’s voice was cut off as Crossbones landed a destructive body shot sending James to the mat. Steve, Fury and Tony all were screaming, hanging on to the steel cage wire, as if that along would will James up. He spit the blood out of his mouth but got back to his feet, his eyes catching Darcy’s.

“You knock his ass OUT JAMES Barnes!” Darcy yelled, never breaking eye contact even after James refaced on Crossbones.

“Got a pretty little lady huh,” Crossbones hoped on the balls of his feet, his eyes focused on James’s. “Bet she’d like a piece of the action huh?” James lunged, his left hook swinging and bringing its destructive force as Crossbones fell to the mat with loud thud.

James was sent back to his corner while the referee checked on Rumlow. Once it was clear he wasn’t getting up anytime soon, James was declared the winner. That night though, when James arrived at Darcy’s apartment he wasn’t the same man she’d made friends with. 

“James?” He shook his head and head straight for the shower. Darcy busied herself by making their customary tea and cheesy Netflix movie. Before that fight James hadn’t had contact with his old gym, didn’t spar or fight anyone from Hydra but since the rumor of tournament Hydra’s been pushing their fighters into the upper levels of the fight community.

“Hey Doll,” James sat down in his spot on the couch, Darcy handing him a cup and snuggling into his side.

“You alright tall, dark and brooding.” She’d taken up the fun nicknames when James started calling her 1940’s endearments after she’d dress up like a pin up when he took her swing dancing.

“Yes. No.” How could he explain that Rumlow had noticed her without also relaying that their easy friendship had definitely grown to something more. Darcy was the first person to see him without knowing his background or history or directly involved in his life. “’S complicated. Hydra rearing their head again.”

He said nothing else that night and Darcy was happy to share the silence with him.

SHIELD and HYRDA began a new feud and the general public was split. The promoters of course, loved it. While Shield and Hydra weren’t the only two gyms in the country they definitely had the best fighters. The day the tournament was announced Darcy was lounging at home since classes were out for the summer and it was one of the rare days she wasn’t at the gym or out with Jane.

“Breaking news, the Contest of Champions has been confirmed!” Darcy looked up from her book, and turned up the TV. “It’s also been confirmed that both major gyms in New York, SHIELD and HYDRA will have fighters competing in the competition!” 

Darcy’s phone started ringing and despite the loud ringtone Darcy just stared at the TV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If it's unclear which probably is. James and Darcy aren't dating yet. But they both know it's going there and fast.
> 
> I stole Contest of Champions from the Ulitmate Spiderman TV show the finale of season three.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More time jumping. Still not happy with how it came out.
> 
> Trigger warning! There is a brief talk of what happened to Darcy it's not detailed or explicit I feel like I glazed over it but just in case .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Darcy and James have a long needed talk

Chapter Five

“James? Oh, hey Steve. Yea, I can talk. Wait what? Is he okay? No, no I’ll be right there.” Darcy flew to her bedroom and through on the closest clean thing she could find. Steve calling her wasn’t new, but he sounded up and said she need to come over straight away. James wasn’t in a good headspace and nothing Sam or Steve could do would break him out it. He just mumbled about Hydra wouldn’t let him go a second time. 

Darcy wasn’t sure how she didn’t get arrested breaking every traffic law known to man but she made it to the huge house in just a few minutes. Steve had designed and built it with his GI bill and Sam contributed whenever Steve felt like adding or redoing it in some way. The door flew open and Steve was standing there. Not like she needed the directions to James’s studio apartment. When Steve first caught wind of him, he’d gone extreme home makeover turning a tiny tool shed into a spacious studio apartment. Giving James his own space but still keeping him close because while James had settled into his life and recovery. Steve still wasn’t okay with himself. Sam helped a lot in that regard. For Steve to be calling her in….

“James?” Darcy pushed open the front door and found him sitting on the couch staring at a photo of the whole team in front of the gym.

“Yea Darce?” She tossed her stuff on the counter and slowly made her way to his side. Sinking down to sit by his feet, laying her head on his knee.

“You know no one would let Hydra take you back.” She said it with such certainty and conviction. James brushed a hand over her hair. 

“I’m not afraid of Hydra Darcy.” She froze, while he ran his fingers through her hair. “I wasn’t…Steve didn’t hear all of what was bothering me.” Darcy shook her hair out it’s messy ponytail. Weather she’d admit or not, her hair was a weak point, and when James played with it she just literally wanted to curl up in his lap and purr.

“I never talk about my time in Hydra. But…they didn’t allow relationships, the only wanted results. Relations got in the way. I’m sure Natasha could tell you more. She wasn’t apart of Hydra but one their associate gyms. Red Room Gym. That’s her story to tell, we crossed path a couple of times. “love is for children, love is weakness.” Darcy…I didn’t tell the others but if it’s obvious to a guy like Rumlow a low level guy then I’m surprised the team hasn’t call us out either.” Darcy pulled away her hair sliding out James’s fingers. No…no she shook her head.

“Darcy I’m in love with you.”

She felt James pull her up on the couch but she didn’t quite register what was going on. James was in love with her? HER? Simple, mousey Darcy? 

“You’re in love with me?” She questioned, physically distancing herself him by dashing to the little kitchen grabbing a class of water. James came up behind her, his hands on her waist. He’d been doing that more, Darcy wasn’t sure when the change had happened, when they’d cross the line of personal space and boundaries. “ME?” 

James cocked his head to the side, staring at her while she faced the window. She really didn’t see him.

“Yea Darcy, I am. That’s why I’m nervous for this tournament. Hydra exploits weakness. You, Doll, are my strength.”

~

“How do you think it’s going in there?” Sam leaned against the door frame that overlooked the backyard. Steve at the stove, cooking lunch. It was something Steve picked up after the army, cooking. After all, as a fighter he had to have the right amount of energy sources go into his body. His preferred protein was salmon. Sam was use to going to the store a couple of days a week to get the freshest ingredients.

“If anyone can get to Bucky it’s Darcy. Those two are thick as thieves since Bucky’s been back. It’s really good he’s got friends besides us.” Sam cocked his eyebrow, it was a little sad that his training as a counselor, that he could so easily pick up on the team dynamics and changes.

“Seriously Steve. “friends”.” Sam shook his head and poured himself a glass of milk. Apparently Sam was the only one who could see it. Well maybe Natasha knew, she was ridiculously good at finding out information. She was probably gathering all the intel she could on this tournament that was just announced. 

“What? Am I missing something?” Laughing, Sam wrapped his arms around Steve laying his head on his back. While he loved Steve, he was clueless. It had taken Sam months of flirting to finally get to Steve to notice him after they were introduced when Steve brought Bucky to the VA.

“No love, nothing at all.”

~

“So…we’re gonna do this yea?” Darcy sat across from James at his small dining table. They ate sandwiches, silly childish yet amazing grilled cheese. James smirked at her as he bit into the gooey-ness. 

“Yea Baby doll, we’re doing this. You make me stronger. Even if this tournament hadn’t come up, I’ve been trying get you to see me, to see us for a while now.” Darcy flicked her spoon at him but giggled at the same. She was in a relationship with James Barnes. The Solider, the fighter that had both terrified and saved her the night they met. With that came a new set of challenges.

~

Fighter training camps are intense. Ridiculously intense. Darcy saw the outside of it every day at the gym, especially when the whole team was in camp, as they were now. Natasha was using ballet moves to tone and condition her body. Really the amount of time Natasha could hold one pose was incredible. Clint was in charge of running drills that day with Nat while Tony, Steve and Bucky sparred. Thor had been on a private lesson with Fury while Jane was tucked into a corner/office that had been designed specifically for her while she was in school. Currently she was using it to create a recipe book. Thank god they lived together otherwise Darcy would never find out the ropes of dating a fighter. Jane even managed to find an article about the territory that came with dating someone in the martial arts world.

“Hey doll, how’s it going?” James wiped a hand towel over his face as he planted a kiss on her cheek. While James could take out his frustrations and moods on a bag Darcy didn’t have that luxury. She was currently staring at an email on her laptop.

“You know, it’s going.” She rubbed her forehead and instantly felt her shoulder muscles being worked, she would deny it but she moaned blissfully, melting into his touch. She didn’t realize he was reading her email.

“What is that Darce?” She snapped up and watched as he leaned forward, eyes scanning the screen.

“Oh…well.” Well shit really. Her mother had contacted her to let her know her little sister wanted to visit and that her brother would be bringing her up to New York when he came to see his girlfriend at NYU. Serena Lewis was her half-sister from her bio-dad. It was actually staggering the amount of half and step siblings she had but she only claimed a few of them. Her father while absent, loved her and she always wondered how different life would be like had she taken his offer to move in when she was a freshman.

“My brother is visiting his girlfriend soon and my younger sister, Serena wants to visit the colleges up here. They want to catch up while in town.” Serena had just celebrated her 16th birthday in November. While Darcy loved her sister, she’d been falling in with the wrong crowd and her father was concerned about drug abuse. It made for a touchy subject when Serena landed in her mother’s office at the local drug and alcohol abuse center. 

“It’s complicated. My family is really complicated. I still go home for the holidays I still celebrate with them. I even stopped my mother from leaving him because he makes her so happy. I know it’s stupid but now that we’re gone she doesn’t have anyone, and really it was just that one time…so I dealt with it.” There. It was out. James would see how pathetic she was. It was more complicated than what she explained. She moved out her senior year and in with her aunt to finish school. Darcy crossed the country to get away from Texas and her family. She still loved them though, and while she wouldn’t every forget what happened. She forgave him and her mother. It was tough, for a while they didn’t speak but slowly Darcy worked her way through her emotions.

Her stepfather would go through a 24 pack to relieve the stress of his job, and really it was better he was at home instead of a bar. At least that’s what her mother said. Normally it wasn’t an issue, Darcy never worried about her safety not until she woke up cold. She used to sleep in big oversized t-shirts to bed so she didn’t see the need for shorts or pants. She’d kick off her PJ bottoms climb into bed and sleep. She was roused from her sleep because her legs were cold, out of the darkness she made out the figure of her stepfather, standing her open doorway, the hallway light hiding his face. When he saw her awake he scrambled away. Darcy only knew for certain that she’d gone to bed with her door closed and her blankets pulled close. 

Darcy shook her head and fought the memories away. 

“Anyways, it looks like they’ll arrive close to the mid-tournament.” James surveyed the way Darcy broached the subject but made it seem like nothing. Granted it wasn’t as bad as he feared but that was only because it’s all he knew was what Darcy said. She didn’t speak much about her family in their time together, her siblings occasionally and one aunt she was really fond of but nothing else.

“Whatever you want Doll, my break’s over but we’ve only got a couple of rounds to go. My place or yours for dinner?” Jane had already informed Darcy that Thor was coming over for a weekend stay so she opted to not be home for that. While it was widely rumored that athletes should abstain from sex to keep up their testosterone levels Thor and gym disregarded that myth. If anything when they got laid they performed at an even higher level. Darcy would know, she helped Clint and Helen chart it. Even James’s level of performance had increase despite their lax of a sex life. It wasn’t for lack of trying, and James was a perfect gentleman when they have overnighters. Darcy absolutely loved that she fit perfectly in the crook of his arm when the snuggled. It was mutually decided they would wait until they were both certain of their status and relationship.

“Let’s go to yours. This is our last weekend before the tournament starts.”

~

The Contest of Champions line up was announced the following Monday morning. It was a contest of gym verses gym by points until a final match was decided. Darcy turned up the volume on the TV, it was one of the rare days she was at home alone.

“From Shield, Thor “The Asgardian” Odinson will battle Hydra’s Carl “Crusher” Creel, Steve “The Captain” Rogers will face Johann “Red Skull” Schmidt, Natasha “Widow” Romanoff will face Ophelia “Viper” Sarkissian, Tony “Iron Man” Stark coming out of retirement will face Justin Hammer and finally James “The Soldier” Barnes will face Brock “Crossbones” Rumlow. All matches will be scored by points, the fighter will the most points from each gym will face out in the final match.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I find the flow soon. I'm excited for the upcoming events to get underway. This isn't how tournaments actually go in the MMA world. They would complete in rounds, whoever wins advances to the next round. That would mean that Shield would end up fighting each other and that wasn't gonna work.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first round of the tournament and Darcy's and James's alone is cut short.

Chapter Six

The tournament took place over two weekends. 3 bouts the first weekend, 2 bouts and the championship the last weekend. Darcy was so caught up in helping the team and James prepare she didn’t notice that her sister and brother never checked in on the agreed date. 

“It’s not like her to just not call. Dad said she’d check in with him since she arrived.” James rubbed her shoulders, unsure of the protocol to proceed. His siblings were long gone, off on their own adventures, it was just him and Stevie now.

“They’ll turn up; she’s obviously still checking in with your dad. She’s not missing.” Darcy snuggled closer nodding her head. They only had a few hours before the second weekend of the tournament started. James would be opening up the night against Brock Rumlow, the same fighter who’d almost got the upper hand the last time.

“Darce, before I forget, here.” James pulled a white and red flat box from under his bed. “I got you something,” She sat up, carefully undoing the red ribbon, opening up the box she found, nestled under white tissue paper a new jacket, similar to Jane’s, it was gun metal grey with ruby lettering. “Soldier’s Girl” stood out against the silvery soft material. 

“Now everyone will know you’re my girl.” 

~

Shield was in the lead by 1 round, Tony, Steve and Thor had all competed. Steve’s match with the Red Skull had been called a draw by a hair in favor of Shield. James told her it was because the Red Skull had been a big Hydra agent that Fury and Steve had to deal with when they negotiated the release of his Hydra contract. The three round bout had Steve winning round one and Red Skull winning round two, the final round ended a split decision, ergo, a draw. That left Steve in the tally by 25 points. Darcy would never forget the way Steve threw a fake in the first round catching Red Skull behind the ear and rocking him. She had to stifle her giggle because the blood that had spilled ended up on the white star of Steve’s shorts and it just didn’t sit right. She made sure to tell the laundry lady to handle them carefully.

Thor had had an easier time. While it was difficult and Darcy would never get the sound of Jane’s screaming out her ears, Thor had finally over taken the win. Darcy was in their sections with James and Natasha, Thor wanted Jane to walk in with him, and made a big spectacle of carrying her on his shoulder and getting a good luck kiss. Carl Creel was just as big as Thor and it seemed like for a good while he was just absorbing the punches Thor threw. Blocking defending, waring Thor out. But thank god. The Asgardian was far more intelligent than he looked, when Carl finally opened up to begin his assault, Thor moved with the speed of lightening and threw a right handed hammer straight to the Crusher’s chin, knocking him clean out. Both her and Jane jumped up and down screaming along with the crowd, James watching them in amusement. That put Thor ahead of Steve by 2 points, his total to 27.

Darcy would say Tony’s match was by far, the most interesting that night. Tony grappled, using his strategic mind to use Justin’s weight and leverage against him. Of course Tony being Tony, tried to one up Thor, but since Pepper was just a hair taller than him, he opted to not carry her out. She did however wear the most beautiful dressed in his colors of red and gold. It fit like a second skin and she made sure to give Tony a kiss for luck. While the match started standing up, Hammer bum rushed Tony that he expertly sidestepped and use the momentum to Judo toss him to the ground. Hammer scrambled to buck Tony off him, to get some sort of foothold to get off his back but Tony was too quick, jumping from side control to full mount. When Hammer shrimped away, turning his back towards Tony that’s when Tony, ever the opportunist, slinked his right arm around Hammer’s neck and locked up a rear naked choke. Justin, she’d give him credit, attempted to buck out but Tony’s hold was just too strong. He tapped before he could black out, and Darcy was no expert but it was obviously he was only a few seconds from sleepy town. That match ended in a submission. Tony’s rear naked choke gained him 28 points. 

“Team party anyone?” Clint was smiling as the team clamored back in the locker rooms. While the boys showered and dressed for the evening Clint and Fury was busy telling everyone the logistics of where the party would take place. 

“I think we’ll pass Clint; we’ll catch up tomorrow to go over strategy.” James slung is arm around Darcy’s shoulder. She smiled up at him, happy to see him genuinely happy and the smile on his face wasn’t forced. 

“We’ll have our own celebrate yea?” Darcy was glad the locker room wasn’t that well-lit so James didn’t see the blush that colored her cheeks. she shimmered, excited by what she was wearing underneath her outfit. She had of course worn her new jacket, paired with a crimson tank top with high waist jeans that flattered her shapely curves. While she didn’t plan, per se, to be showing off her body, she did wear her sexiest lingerie, silky soft lace. You know on the off chance they celebrated (or lost) with each other. 

“I’m on board soldier boy let’s go.”

The drive back to James’s apartment was full of tension, James’s right hand rubbed little shapes on her knee and thigh. The radio played just enough to provide noise while the city lights glowed outside the pickup truck. Darcy remembered when James showed up with the brand new Chevy Reaper, the irony was not lost on her. 

The ring of a cell phone breaks the silence as they pull into the driveway. 

“Go on in, I’ll be there in a minute,” James smiled and she hopped down and disappeared into the house.

“Barnes.” Fury’s voice lacked the celebratory sound that he’d heard before they left.

“Fury, is something wrong?” He had just locked up the truck and was leaning against the door.

“Something’s come up. I need you to come back to the gym. The team is on their way now. Whatever you do, don’t bring Darcy.” The click alerted him that Fury had hung up, and James banged his on the window. He finally got some alone time with Darcy, finally in a good place and this happens.

He sent her a text as he jumped back in the truck.

Fury called an emergency meeting. I’ll be back asap. Don’t worry.

He sped out of the driveway, a frown on his face. He was sure it had something to do with Hydra, they wouldn’t be happy that their top 3 guys had been taken out so easily. Despite the fact that they put up good fights and their scoring wasn’t bad. He threw the truck in park outside the gym and stormed inside.

Steve and Tony were talking by the office, Natasha was on her phone, Thor and Fury were looking at some paper. Clint and Helen were off by the trainer’s room.

“What’s the situation.” Every head turned to him and Fury nodded his head at a table that had been set up.

“Do you know who this is?” Fury slide a photo of a dark haired girl, a little darker skinned than Darcy but the relation was obvious. Her jet dark hair was tied back in a braid but she was smiling up a man, a man he knew. Crossbones.

“I don’t know her but I think that’s Darcy’s little sister. She’s 16. What is she doing with Rumlow?” Where was their brother? Shit. This was going to wreck Darcy if she found out. She hated Hydra for what they did to him. 

“They sent us this letter, apparently she traveled here to meet up Rumlow, they’ve been communicating. Also got a recording, she told her brother she was going to stay on campus to get the full experience, there is a program she’s enrolled in, but never showed. She’s been with Hydra and Rumlow. Hydra hasn’t made any demands or threats just this…notice of where she is.” Fury handed him the letter and the audio track. Darcy said her sister was involved in drugs before, that she was good kid just didn’t have the best outlets. 

“What do we do?” Steve put a hand on his shoulder and really that said it all. There wasn’t a damn thing they could do. Serena had left of her own accord and this was just Hydra’s way of taunting them.

“Nothing we can do. She has to leave with her brother when he goes back right? She’s checking in with her pops. We’ll play by ear. No one tells Darcy about this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't go into as much detail as I thought I would. Is this worse or better than what people thought would happened?


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James and Darcy finally get their alone time together.  
> *A good majority of this chapter is sexy times* I'll mark it so you can skip if you like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> James's fight, a shocking development and all hell breaks loose

Chapter Seven

“Are you sure she’s alright? Okay, yea, I’m sure she’s having fun at the university. Bye dad.” James walked into the apartment with the weight of the world on his shoulders. Literally, Darcy had swiftly become his whole world and now that world was in danger, or at least threaten.

“Heya James. Sorry, I was checking on Serena. Dad said she been checking in daily and that she’s having a blast. Oh well, what was the emergency?” James hadn’t lied to Darcy before. He shrugged off his jacket and kicked his boots off by the door. Darcy looked tiny sitting on the couch in knee high socks and one of his big oversized hoodies. Her hair was in a messy bun and she just looked so beautiful.

“Nothing, Fury over reacting. You look fucking gorgeous.” He buried his hands in her hair invading her space quickly. His mouth found the sweet spot of her neck and he was quick to pull her on to his lap.

“Jam…James…” Darcy’s hands worked their way under his shirt, shoving up his chest. Honestly she really wanted to inquire why Fury would call an emergency meeting only for James to say he was over reacting. Though…that wasn’t uncommon for Fury, the man had a backup plan for everything.

“Darcy Doll,” James picked her up in one fast movement, standing up and wrapping her legs around his waist. “I think we’re both overdressed.” He nipped at her ear as he maneuvered them to his bedroom. Over time Darcy claimed part of the closet and half his drawers, just as he’d claimed the same in her and Jane’s apartment.

Darcy was glad she hadn’t changed out her silky surprise. She gently unwrapped herself from James’s arms and motioned for him to sit on the bed. She gave him a sly smile and slowly shimmered out of the hoodie and tugged off the socks. While she loved the cold, and both she and James slept in 70-degree AC, her feet were not a fan, thus the socks.

She pulled the hair tie out her hair and shook it loose, reveling in the look James was giving her. She hadn’t always been so body positive, but she’d grown in her time with the team and Jane. Her body while nothing like Natasha or even Jane, was her own and she loved her curves. James said she had a pin up body, beautiful hourglass figure but with a fuller figure. Soft and pliant, Darcy blushed under his gaze but as soon as she crawled on the bed, shedding her socks as she did, she forgot all about being shy. 

“Darcy, Doll, you’re fucking beautiful. A pin-up dream.” James’s hand found her hips and he pulled her on top of him, straddling his waist. He sat up against the headboard his mouth kissing and nipping at the exposed skin of her neck and collarbone. She leaned her head back to the side and rocked her hips, her nails grazing over his shoulders and neckline.

“James, you’re teasing.” She bucked against him to further her point. 

“Nah, not teasing doll, warming up.” He shifted, grabbing her leg and forcing her to her back, undoing her bra as he did. He kissed his way down her body, nipping at each exposed nipple and taking an extremely long time to reach her center and the tiny bud that was desperate for his touch. 

“Ja…James.” Her fingers were in his hair now, tugging and raking her nails over his skin. He smiled against her thigh, hiking both her legs over his shoulders, he was basking in the way her body was on fire for him. He took one slow long lick against her center, up to her clit. Darcy nearly bucked off the bed, he held her down as he continued his pleasurable torture. 

Her body was quivering and James took two of his fingers teasing her center and slowly working them inside in time with his mouth.

“Please…please…” Darcy’s moans filled his ears and it took all he had to hold himself back from burying himself deep inside her warmth. He wanted, no needed, her to reach her peak first, he wanted her thoroughly complete before he built her right back up to go over the cliff with him again. He focused on her clit, his tongue flicking her to insanity while his fingers curled over that mythic spot that had her crying out his name. 

“James, James…I’m gonna…please…yes, Yes, Oh god!” He felt it. The moment her body sung for him, the exact moment she was lost in the sensation, she screamed-moaned his name and her nails dug into the flesh of his shoulders.

Using the back of his hand to get rid of the excess he kissed his way back up to her neck before assaulting her mouth with his own, one hand bracing himself as the other teased a perky nipple. He lined himself up before she was even finished coming down for her high.

“You sure you want this Doll?” She could say, he’d have blue balls for a week but James was never going let Darcy feel powerless again. He’d stop, she only had to say the word.

“Yes, yes, please James, please.” She bucked her hips, her slick heat pushing against his cock. With her happy consent James thrust forward, her welcoming warmth stretching and gripping him like a vice. She wrapped her legs around his waist, ankles pushing and urging him to move.

“Just a minute doll, god you feel like heaven.” He brushed a soft kiss against her open mouth and she gave him a small mewl in response.

“I need you to move, I feel like I’m burning up, my body’s on fire” He nails were drawing little patterns on his back, the goosebumps sensations ran up his spine as he began to move, loving the sounds of their combined bodies.

He wasn’t sure when it happened, but one moment he was on verge of falling over the edge and the next he was on his back. Darcy eagerly riding him, giving him quite the show as her ample cleavage bounced and one hand on the headboard steadying her while the other rub along her clit, eliciting the most sinful sounds. He wrapped his arms under her knees bringing them forward and they both moaned at the new deeper position. 

It wasn’t long before they were both moaning each other’s name and tumbling over the edge of pleasure together. Darcy lay panting and sweating on top of James, her head on his shoulder and her body curled up on his lap. 

“So amazing Darcy, you’re so amazing.” James whispered as he stole little kisses along her cheek and lips. Darcy only nodded in response so ridiculously stress free and relaxed.

“Stay her love, I’m gonna get a towel, clean us up and run a bath for you, okay?” She nodded, missing his warmth but the sounds of a bath to work out her deliciously sore muscles. She hoped she could talk James into joining her.

~  
*  
The week had passed relatively normal. Training, strategizing, crazy amazing sex and eating was somewhere in there. Darcy’s and James’s relationship was only strengthening and her father’s texts of “yes, your sister’s fine. She sent me this picture,” or “No, sis, I’m not bothering Serena while Melody is showing me around.” From her brother. So she didn’t let it bother her as she was getting ready on Friday night for the next and final weekend of the tournament. 

This time it would only be Jane, Darcy and Happy sitting in the reserved section. Natasha was fighting tonight and so was James. The points so far had Tony going to the final round against Carl Creel. Well at least until Nat and James fought, then the system would get a relook and see who would compete against who in the final.

“I’m so nervous,” Darcy was zipping up her black knee high boots, her high waist skinny jeans fitting neatly into them. She wore a simple black tank top that read “Barnes” across the back before she flipped her hair over her shoulder to slide on her jacket. 

“Don’t be. Just breathe normally and think of the amazing time we’ll afterwards. The team has gone over every strategy you know how Steve’s mind works. Nothing is going to happen.

Famous. Last. Words.

James won his match against Brock Rumlow, he’d already beaten the man once and it was obviously Crossbones hadn’t learned anything from it. It took less than 5 minutes for James to pick apart his openings and knock the man clean out. Giving him a score of 30. Darcy of course was yelling and cheering as they raised his hand in victory. With the biggest grin on her face she made her way over the sidelines where he would pass by before heading back to the locker room. Just before he stepped out of the cage though, Crossbones picked up the mic.

“Hey, uh, Barnes? I think I have something that belongs to you. Or at least your lady.” Darcy swung her head around trying to see what exactly was happening but James’s body was in the way. Jane and Happy suddenly flaked her. When she finally got on top of chair to see into ring, she saw her baby sister. Serena hanging on the arm of the man who’d just lost. She looked terrible, her eyes sunken in, her once petite body was sickly thin and her beautiful raven hair was pulled back tightly in a high ponytail. But she was smiling, happily laying her head on Brock’s chest with his arm around her shoulder.

“SERENA!” Darcy cried and James whipped his head around, barking out orders to Fury and Steve who were cornering him for the fight.

“Get her out of here now!” Jane and Happy were pulling on her, trying to get her off the chair as tears filled her eyes.

“Serena! Serena please!” The crowd was silent as Steve finally grabbed ahold of Darcy and flung her over his shoulder as she pounded on his back. She had to get to her sister, had to make her understand this was wrong. She had lied to everyone, their father, their brother, to her. Serena had never lied to her.

“Steve put me down! Steve I have to talk to her! Steve stop it!” Finally, behind the safety of the SHIELD appointed locker room did Steve comply with her request, setting her down in front of James’s locker. Jane and Happy on either side of him, Thor, Tony and Nat all clamoring in behind them.

She tried to move passed Steve, but his overly big stupid body was her way.

“Move Steve!” She was done playing games and she needed to get to her sister and sort this mess out. 

“I can’t Darcy, please just wait until Bucky gets here. I’m sure he’s sorting it out now.” Steve tried to placate her but she was too hysterical to see reason.

Just then the locker door swung open and James stormed in a scowl on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does anyone want to read Nat's fight? I don't really know the chapter Viper other than she becomes Madam Hydra, and that's not really relevant to the story. I just need a female villain for Nat to fight but if noone wants to read it I can skip over it. 
> 
> Let me know in the comments.
> 
> Also so sorry for the cliff hanger. I'm already deep into chapter 8 and obviously I don't stick to any sort of schedule so if I finish it tonight you'll probably have it by tomorrow.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well...there's more than one way to break a heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If ya'll re-read the beginning of chapter one...you may have figured out how this was going to go.

Chapter Eight

Darcy sat nervously in her seat next to the entire team, minus Fury, Steve, James and Natasha. They were prepping Nat for her fight. James was going through some sparring motions while Fury and Steve strategized and planned for the opponent. It had been quite a while since Nat had fought almost a year and a half.

James hadn’t spoken to her much, other than telling her he’s secured Serena’s safe return. He gave her his phone and when she placed it at her ear, a nice sounding lady was explaining that her sister was enrolled for a drug rehab program back in Texas and they already had a flight waiting for her once the tournament was over. 

She assumed Tony had something to do with making it all happen so fast but at least her sister would be taken care of. Her father had already blown up her phone, not angry at her, but at himself for missing the signs, he’d received a phone call and was had rearranged his schedule to be able to be there for his wayward daughter. She didn’t have it in her to really talk but agreed without really thinking about it. She was too wounded up with what happened in the last 30 minutes to really think of WHY Hydra would be so willing to hand her over.

Thankfully she didn’t have to think much once Natasha gracefully entered the arena. The crowd went wild, chanting her name and making the woman who called herself “Viper” scowl and shake out her arms in preparation. Darcy definitely understood why they called her Viper. The woman was just as tall as Nat was, a little and really she meant just a tiny bit heavier set than Natasha, which meant really she as size 6 and not a 4. Her hair was tied back in a ponytail braided down her back. 

Natasha had her short hair French braided, to dissuade any hair pulling. Not that Natasha would stoop to cheating by demeaning means. 

The match began and it was intricate dance between two well trained women. Viper strike first, throwing a series of punches to Nat’s face. She easily dodges them parlaying them rather than block them completely. She brought up her knee catching Viper in the solar plexus and using her other leg to kick her body up and over, back flipping as she caught Viper’s chin. Viper, not to be out done, caught Nat’s ankle as she was about to land and yanked down, causing Nat to swing her body in the air and cover her head as she made contact with mat.

“Not today, bitch.” Viper jumped on top of Nat, attempting to work her way into mount. But Nat was fast, shrimping out to her side and like a spider scrambled to get her body wrapped around Viper’s. She maneuvered and ended up on her back with her knees across Viper’s chest, the woman’s arm caught in an arm bar as Natasha bridged her hips up and towards her chest, straining as Viper fought off her attempt to submit her. 

Unlikely, Viper turned on her side, facing Nat, using her fist that was caught to picked her up while Nat was still wrapped around her arm, slamming her to mat. The crowd gasped and cheered. It was all anyone could do, Steve and Fury were barking orders, escapes but if anything Natasha braced herself for another trip to the mat. 

Natasha refused to let go, while Viper went to pick her up again, she re arranged her legs, swinging one over Viper’s shoulder and the other around her neck, when Viper came down again, Natasha tightened her hold and very quickly, Viper’s struggles vanished and the referee was pulling them apart.

Natasha was announced the winner with a KO by submission by way of triangle choke. She was tied with James’s score but since Viper was defeated by submission, the final about was announced as James “The Soldier” Barnes against Brock “Crossbones” Rumlow. 

Darcy knew Hydra’s somehow fixed the scoring so Crossbones could face James but at this point she didn’t care. She knew James would beat that man to bits, would destroy him just as he had in the first two bouts. It didn’t make her feel any better though.

“It’s almost over Darcy, then your sister will safety on her way home and getting the help she needs.” Jane patted her shoulder and passed a cup of water into her hands. 

“I am sorry we failed you Darcy, we didn’t know.” She took comfort in Thor’s large hand on her back. And if she didn’t see the team’s uneasy sideways looks, the who really knew?

James stalked out of the locker room, Steve and Fury right behind him.   
They went through the checks, of gloves of mouthpieces and cups. He entered the ring. 

Crossbones stood across from him an evil smile on his face, the crossbones and skull visible on his mouth guard.

As the bell rang, James stalked forward. Rumlow raised his arm back as he launched his right handed punch said:

“I’m going to enjoy this Barnes.”

After that James didn’t remember much.

He didn’t hear Darcy screaming his name as he let Rumlow beat the living tar out of him.

He didn’t hear Steve and Fury screaming to open the cage and call the match.

He didn’t hear anything.

He felt everything.

Every punch, every kick, every cry of Darcy’s voice. That hurt the worse, so much worse than anything Rumlow could do.

He managed to look in her direction as his head slouched to the side. The team was holding her back, trying to get her into her seat as she trashed around to get away from them. She kept screaming at him to fight. 

But he was. He was doing all this for her.

As his body hit the mat, he closed his eyes knowing Serena was on her way home safe and sound. His heart hoping Darcy would forgive him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry. This was necessary. Leave reviews! Chapter 9 should be up soon


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy takes some time to pull herself together and James has to live with the consequences

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I saw Civil War Thursday night! Holy crap! I loved it! 
> 
> I had to take some time to get back on schedule. I was at the theatre for 15 hours. It was a marathon. Cap 1, Avengers 1, Cap 2, Avengers 2, then Civil War!
> 
> Anyways, I hope ya'll are ready for the clean up
> 
> ALSO!
> 
> Shadow_of_Shemai: Serena is 16, I did mention it a few chapters back. It's suppose to be Underground, and since Hydra did return her they can't really go to the police to have them brought up on charges. She went on her own and was returned on her own. (yes drugged up, but she chose that as well) it's an ugly system but they would have looked at her history. For the sake of the story I'm glossing over these issues, I hope that doesn't upset you.  
> Also, Hydra didn't fix the fight, only the scoring system that made sure Crossbones was the one to face James.  
> While they knew they had a deal in place, they wanted it to be Crossbones to "finish" James. Since it's underground, the referee can't do anything unless James taps or gets knocked out, or his corner throws in the towel. Which Steve and Fury never got the chance too. (we'll say shock, I glossed over this too.)

Chapter Nine

Darcy’s heart shattered as she watched James’s body hit the mat with a sickening thud. She collapsed with him; her chair the only thing holding her up. Jane’s eyes wide in horror as she gripped Darcy’s arm, not really knowing what just occurred in front of her face.

Thor shook Jane and her disbelief, motioning for Darcy and then to the arriving EMTs racing from the locker room.

“Darcy, Darcy the EMTs have arrived. Come on, we’ll take you.” Like coming out of a frog Darcy bolted from her friends’ grasp and managed to slip by all of SHIELD. She rushed to James’s side as they entered the ring. Steve intercepted her again.

“Please move Steve.” Her voice lost all its fight, she almost went limp in his arms. But Steve held true. His hands over her shoulders tightened and shook his head. He wouldn’t let her get close to see the damage up close. It was too much. He hadn’t known what Bucky was planning to do. They’d all raced back after Crossbones had called James out and revealed Serena. Steve had stupidly assumed Bucky was right behind him because his priority would be Darcy. 

“Let them fix him up, okay, we’ll take you the hospital.” He gently tugged her away, her hand outstretched to reach James, she saw his left hand move slightly towards her and it took everything out of her. Darcy’s strangled, heart-broken cry; the last thing Steve heard before he felt the fight leave her body and he lead her away.

~

It was hours before they let her into James’s room. Splinting fractures and patching up cuts and scrapes, prevented her from laying into him like she wanted. She wanted to scream and shout, pound his chest for his stupid decision and for letting that rotten, despicable man touch him at all. That that’s what it was. James _let_ Rumlow beat him to a pulp, he _allowed_ it. Darcy didn’t know if she could forgive him for that.

Steve filled her in after he and Fury were finally able to talk to James. While the team took care of Darcy, James was bargaining his win and freedom for her sister. Tony already said it was impossible for James to break his contract with Shield, that even if he wanted to, Hydra had no chance of taking him back. But the winning streak he’d been on, and how he had lost would be a blow Shield would have to work through. 

Long story short? James let Crossbones win, allowing him to beat the shit out of him, while making Darcy and his team watch his downfall. James had known he wasn’t going back to Hydra but he let them think that. Steve and team looked sick as Fury recanted the tale to her. It was then that Fury told her Hydra had sent a notice to them. 

The singular fact that Steve had been one to decide to keep it from Darcy is what saved James in the end. Darcy was about ready to pack up and leave. Head back to Texas to regathered her thoughts, but she knew she couldn’t do that to James. He’d done the best he could with the options he had. But that didn’t mean she wasn’t angry. She was just…so hurt.

She wished he’d confided in her, let her help him make those decisions, but she didn’t know of any better options. She’d had time to process but it hadn’t quite helped.

Darcy knew what she was getting into when she signed on to be a fighter’s lady. She just never considered the fact that it could come to this, this moment where she would face with the aftermath of a fight gone wrong. _So terribly wrong._

James “The Soldier” Barnes was a force of undefeated power in the underground fight circuit.

_Was. Darcy. Was undefeated. Because of you._

She shook her head, forcing those thoughts from her mind as she prepared herself to enter his room. They wouldn’t do any good for them now. She slowly pushed the door open and immediately covered her mouth with her hand, silencing her gasp.

No, those thoughts defiantly wouldn’t do them any good, not with James lying in a hospital bed, tubes coming from his nose.

How did this happen to us?

She crossed the floor quickly sinking down into the chair provided for her while taking his right hand in her own, bring it to her cheek, not caring if he could feel the tears running down her face.

“You’re so stupid James Buchanan Barnes,” she cursed as her body began to tremble. “I can’t believe you let him…” she had to take another, trying to get her thoughts in order. “I’m so mad at you.” She whispered, leaning down, laying her head on the edge of the bed. The only sounds in the room, his breathing and the machines he was hooked up to.

~

It was weeks before James was semi back to normal. He still had a brace on his right hand and his ribs were still tender and sore, thank god his CAT scan had come back normal. No brain damage though it was painfully apparent that Rumlow tried his best to scrambled them.

Serena got clean, back to the spunky girl Darcy loved so much. She cried and begged Darcy’s forgiveness, apologizing over and over again. Darcy wasn’t ready to talk to her though, she did send an email explaining when she was ready she’d call her. Her family didn’t appreciate that much. Of course they wanted Darcy to immediately forgive and forget, allowing Serena to be the baby of the family again without consequence but this time, no this time, Darcy refused to play the game. 

She loved her father, she’d do anything for her sister, but this time she was putting her happiness first.

She didn’t visit James after that first time, she needed to heal the hurt and betrayal in her hurt. Plus, she hadn’t been well, her stomach was always just on the edge of upset. Enough for certain foods to make her nauseous but never sick. She’d been eating like a bird sticking to fruits and veggies. She told herself she didn’t want him to catch what she had, there for extending the time before she had to see him. 

She did see him the day he was released. She had to, Jane and Thor were taking him back to his apartment. Steve was helping the team with damage control. She entered first, she did _try_ to make herself look presentable but between the smells of the hospital and the memory of the first night she was there she looked more green than she’d care to admit.

“Darcy…” She shook her head trying to fight back the tears, because he still had bandages on his chest and new scars over his eye and cheek. “Please look me,” He crossed the threshold of the room and reached for her.

She was trying to be strong, damnit! She furiously wiped her eyes and looked up at him.

“I didn’t get a chance to yell at you when I wanted.” She stated. He gave her a sad smile.

“I know. I heard you the first time though,” She half laughed, leaning her head against his chest.

“She was _my_ responsibility. You didn’t need to do that.” He guided her back the bed, sitting her down while he pulled on his shirt and boots. Steve, she knew, had been there daily with fresh clothes and an update, on both SHIELD and her.

“Your mine Darcy. I take care of what’s mine. I’m not sorry for what I did. I’m sorry for what I put you through. It haunts me, thinking you had to watch that. Making the team watch that. But I wasn’t gonna leave your sister in Hydra’s hands. _I know_ what they would do Darce, and I can’t let that happen. Not to _a kid.”_

He slid his hand under her chin, making her gaze meet his.

“I’m so sorry Darcy.” His lips brushed hers and while she was upset she wouldn’t deny him. Wrapping her arms around him she deepened his kiss with vigor.

“I love you, you idiot.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope ya'll forgive Darcy it was a pretty traumatic experience, yes it worse for James but that's the man she loves, you don't exactly think straight.
> 
> I'm not sure how i'll ended this, maybe in the next chapter. You just have to wait and see. :D


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New beginnings, sorta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beginning to tie up loose ends. I loved everyone's responses and chatting with y'all about what's going on

Chapter Ten

Three months after the fight the team had a number of fights lined up. A strategy to get them back in the game and hopefully on their way to more “official” AKA sanctioned bouts. 

Darcy is in her normal spot with Jane, checking various emails, promoting on the team’s Facebook and monitoring the social media. Fury gave her the job just after school began again. Thankfully it was Darcy’s last semester, she had a light load. It was bullshit job. Darcy knew that, an excuse to keep Darcy happy because her last job wanted to transfer to California and have her finish school there. 

She was considering it. And when she started to consider it, James started talking about retiring. Fury couldn’t have that. He offered the position of Social Media Consultant which really meant Darcy was in charge of their public image, Tony showed her the ropes and that was that. She focused on her school and her job with the team. James kept rehabbing and began easing back into training and sparring.

Darcy still felt ill, but not nearly as much. Only happened sometimes. 

She and James were on much more stable ground.

“Oh god yes!” Okay so at that moment it was the literal ground. They’d just moved into a new loft, same area but closer to the university and the gym. They didn’t have furniture yet but James was more than happy to christen it with her before it arrived. 

“So beautiful doll,” James kissed her as he pulled her on to his lap. “I love it here. I love you.” He kissed her neck and grabbed a towel from a box, wiping her down and then himself. He tossed her one of his shirts.

“Mm-hmm. I can’t believe we did this, but I’m so glad we did.” Darcy worked the shirt on and watched as James pulled on his boxer-briefs. 

“Here sweetheart, eat something.” James handed her a peach and suddenly all Darcy could think was how terrible it smelled. Her stomach churned and she quickly scampered off the floor, making it to the bathroom just in time before she emptied her stomach.

“Darcy this has gone on long enough. I’m taking you in.” She looked up as James released her hair. She just smiled and nodded in agreement.

~

“I don’t know why you had to call everyone.” Darcy was sitting on a gurney, patiently waiting, while James was pacing and the team, minus Fury were in the waiting room, waiting. “I’m sure it’s nothing. Probably some an anxiety thing. Ever since we started dating my anxiety has been through the roof.” She tried to joke to ease James’s worrying in.

“Darce it’s not funny-” The curtain was pulled back and a tall man in a doctor’s coat came through, carrying a chart.

“Miss Lewis, I can safety tell you, you do not have any sort of illness.” She smiled and flashed a snarky grin at James, who merely raised an eyebrow and looked at the doctor. “But you do have a condition.” Her face fell.

“What do you mean a condition?” James asked quietly, his eyes never leaving hers.

“Anxiety, is the biggest concern, but given your state it makes sense.” Darcy furrowed her eyebrows and shook her head.

“Uh, what ‘state’.” 

“Your pregnant state ma’am.” Darcy promptly fainted after that.

~

The news was unexpected. Definitely unexpected. But, despite that, James couldn’t contain the feelings welling up inside him. He never thought he’d be a father. His own father disappeared when he was a kid and then he had Steve and his sisters. How was he supposed to be a dad? He was a million ways of messed up. Darcy was breathing softly, still sleeping from the shock. Doctors weren’t worried but they wanted to make sure she woke up before sending her home.

They admitted her and James sent the team home without giving them an explanation. He knew all about women’s rights and if Darcy didn’t want the baby…there wasn’t much he could do to stop her. They hadn’t talked about kids, barely talked about marriage. He almost fought Natasha to get her leave, Steve right behind her. Jane though, she was the worse, it took Thor physically dragging her out with James promising she’d be the first one he called.

He groaned.

His momma and Mrs. Rogers would turn over in their graves if he didn’t marry Darcy now. Of course he wanted to marry Darcy, but he wanted her to want him just as badly. Not because she’d think he offered out of obligation. His mind wandered to the team as he visited the gift shop. He couldn’t tell them she was pregnant if she chose not to. He’d just have to use the anxiety as her illness, but Steve and Natasha would know he was lying.

The whimsical sound of a lullaby played over the hospital speakers.

“Ah, I never get tired of hearing that sound.” An elderly lady behind the gift shop desk grinned as she wrapped a get well basket. James gave her a half smile and the pink and blue section of the store caught his eye. As he made his way over his mouth asked the question his heart already knew the answer to.

“What’s it for?” 

She smiled again and set aside her project, a knowing look on her face as he picked up a tiny onesie. “Oh they play it every single time a baby is born. It’s really lovely, especially for the elderly patients here, the circle of life if you will.” James nodded but didn’t say anything. Now presented with the possibility, he desperately wanted to keep it. He wanted the baby, he wanted Darcy and all the white picket fence dreams that came with it. He hoped it’d have Darcy’s beautiful eyes and her smile. It’d have the whole team wrapped around it’s finger, James especially. He’s turn the world upside down for his kid, he’d do anything for his kid.

He only hoped Darcy would give him the chance to do it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos to those that guess pregnancy!   
> I wanted to focus on James. Not sure if I did a good job or not though :/


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's all wrapped up!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for being so patient with me! I ended writing this on a borrowed laptop so it's not my original idea, but I think it works just as well. Tying up loose ends and I'm a sucker for HEA!

Chapter 11

She heard the beeping first. The annoying little tick that monitor heart rates and let her know she was still in the hospital. That the past few hours hadn’t been a dream. The doctor’s words replayed in her head.

Pregnant.

She opened her eyes to find she was alone, James nowhere in sight. That awarded her a little time to make peace with the reality of their situation.

She was pregnant with James’s baby. She caught herself smiling for no reason and she giggled just as a nurse walked in.

“So glad you woke up dear, gave your man and friends a scare.” She checked a few things off her chart and then turned her focus to Darcy. “How are you feeling?” It was then Darcy was acutely aware the team and even Jane had left. Did James tell them? She bit her bottom lip as she processed the nurse’s words.

Darcy wasn’t quite sure how to respond. She was excited, terrified, nervous, giddy and scared. She and James hadn’t talked about kids or marriage or their future…shit marriage? James was old fashioned, and it was something she loved about him. Would he insist on them marrying just for the baby? Would he want the baby?

She gasped a little, would he want her to…abort it? 

She shook her head and the beeping alerted the nurse to her frazzled nerves.

“I’m sorry, this is so much to take in…I’m fine.” The nurse didn’t seem convinced. She placed her charts on the side table and patted Darcy leg through the wool blanket.

“Hon, you know you have options right?” Darcy looked up into the older women’s eyes, unsure she wanted to hear them. For her there wasn’t any other option.

~

James was walking back towards Darcy’s room when he heard her voice. Specially speaking about him and the baby.

“I don’t know. I mean it’s hardly the right time. We’re just getting back on stable footing.” His first thoughts went to the fight. How she felt betrayed he hadn’t kept her in the loop. He knew she was still sore about that and while they were working through the gap that had placed on their relationship he thought they were in a good place. 

He clenched his fist, betrayal piercing his heart. She didn’t want it; he’d have to support that decision. He didn’t want to though. He wanted to be a better father, prove the cycle didn’t have to repeat itself. He let out a breath and turned to stalk down the hall when he heard the hiccup in her voice. The tiny note that he strained to hear.

“But I want it. I want it so badly it hurts.” His heart softened and he knocked on the door, poking his head in.

“Hey Doll,” He gave her that crooked smile and she blushed. Ducking her head away from the nurse.

“I’ll let the doctor know dear. He’ll get you all set up.” The older woman smiled and patted James’s arm as she left the room.

“Did you hear the lullaby early?” He asked. Darcy briefly remember the familiar tune when she was waking up.

“I thought I did.” She responded as James sat at the foot of her bed. His hands grasping hers as he sat cross legged in front of her.

“The hospital plays it every time a baby is born.” He smiled and her heart did flips in her chest. “I want the baby Darce, I want it all with you. I wanna marry you and have this baby with you, and have as many as you want. I want all of it. Forever.” He leaned in and pressed a chaste kiss to her lips.

“Do you want it too?”

“I do.” 

~

Don’t ask Darcy to tell you the color of the table clothes or what kind of food she ate, or whether or not the glasses matched the silverware. She could tell you how handsome James had looked when their eyes met across the hall. Tony had opened up one of his many homes and graciously paid for their self-imposed shotgun wedding. 

Darcy didn’t really care that her family refused to come, or acknowledge they had a grandchild on the way. Her real family was already there and more than happy to lend a helping hand. Pepper had taken care of all the details while Tony supplied the monetary funds. 

Steve had done some wonderful drawings and had taken over address writing and anything that needed to be written out since he had the eye for design. Sam was happy to help with the catering and organizing. Natasha and Jane took their duties as maid of honor and bridesmaid very seriously, so serious that Darcy really didn’t have to do much except pick the dress she loved and wait for the day. 

James had taken to nightly talks to her growing bump. He had dog-eared, highlighted and bookmarked the “What to Expect When You’re Expecting” book, and kept the latest version on his Starkpad, along with the website starred on the home browser. 

“This is your dad here. I can’t wait to meet you I hope you have your momma’s beautiful eyes. You’ve got a whole big family just waiting for you.”

Darcy ran her fingers through his dark locks while she did her own studying. It was just a few days before her last final and graduation day. Then it was the wedding.

It took a lot of bumps and scrapes to get here. In this beautiful loft, with James laying in her lap talking to their baby. Steve had painted a mural in the newly redecorated nursery and Darcy could see the edges of the finished design for her spot in their bed. She glanced at the while garment bag hanging in the closet and just smiled.

She’d gone from having just Jane and Thor to an entire family, even without the blood relation. She figured they’d come around eventually and had no problem waiting them out. If they didn’t. It was on them.

“I love you James Barnes.” She whispered, catching his eye.

“I love you Darcy Lewis.” He kissed her bump and crawled up taking possession of her mouth.

“Forever and day.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's a wrap! I'm hoping to finish Nanny Potts before I start another one, but I've got lots of ideas floating around in my head. If you have a suggestion or just want to converse I'm on tumblr! LadyAztec-Syren 
> 
> Thank you guys! All are so wonderful and when I think of giving up and I read all your comments and it means the world to me!

**Author's Note:**

> I love reviews, they make me what to write faster and get it out to you lovely people.  
> Please review, I love conversing with other readers/writers!


End file.
